wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Saito Takumi
Perfil * Nombre: さいとう たくみ /Takumi Saito * Profesión: Actor, Modelo y Crítico de cine * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura 184 cm * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: Leo * Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor * Agencia: Coridel Entertainment Dramas * BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) * Unmei ni, Nita Koi (NHK, 2016) * Kodaike no Hitobito (dTV, 2016) * Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2016) * Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (NTV, 2016) * Lady Girls (Fuji TV, 2015) * Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) * Doctors' Affairs (Fuji TV, 2015) * Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) * Boku no Ita Jikan (Fuji TV, 2014) * Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) * Dark Suit (NHK, 2014) * Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK, 2014) * Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) * Miss Pilot (Fuji TV, 2013) * Kamen Teacher (NTV, 2013) * The Brothers Karamazov (Fuji TV, 2013) * Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) * Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) * Boys on the Run (TV Asahi, 2012) * 37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) * QP (NTV, 2011) * Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) * Hagane no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2011) * Gou (NHK, 2011) * Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) * Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KVSJ, 2010) * Chase (NHK, 2010) * Otokomae! 2 (NHK, 2009) * Gokusen 3 SP (NTV, 2009) * Otokomae! (NHK, 2008) * Kaze no Hate (NHK, 2007) * BOYS Este (TV Tokyo, 2007) * Princess Princess D (TV Asahi, 2006) * Ougon Kishi GARO (TV Tokyo, 2005) * Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) * Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari (TBS, 2004) * Division 1 Tokyo MICHIKA (Fuji TV, 2004) * Kato-ke e Irasshai (Nagoya TV, 2004) * Be-Bop-Highschool (TBS, 2004) * Ai to Shihon Shugi (WOWOW, 2003) * R.P.G. ~Role Playing Game~ (NHK, 2003) * Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi, 2002) Películas * Ikiru Machi (2018) * Blank 13 (2018) * Hirugao (2017) * The Blue Hearts (2017) * Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: Sora Tobu Kujira to Daburu Sekai no Daiboken da Nyan (2016) * Tanemaku Tabibito: Yume no Tsugiki (2016) * High & Low The Red Rain (2016) * Scoop! (2016) * Shin Godzilla (2016) * Danchi (2016) * Zenin, Kataomoi (2016) * The Kodai Family (2016) * A Cappella (2016) * 7s (2015) * Torakage (2015) * TAG (2015) * Haruko Chojo Gensho Kenkyujo (2015) * Yokudo (2014) * Kamen Teacher The Movie (2014) * Dakishimetai (2014) * Nuiguruma Z (2014) * Goddotan Kisu Gaman Senshuken The Movie (2013) * Koi Sp (2013/TBN) * Mememe no Kurage (2013) * Ai to Makoto (2012) * The Total Number of 3000 Juvenile Delinquents (2012) * Ace Attorney (2012) * Saijo no Meii (2010) * Space Battleship Yamato (2010) * Thirteen Assassins (2010) * Shibuya (2010) * 20-seiki shonen: Saishu-sho - Bokura no hata (2009) * Kyuketsu Shojo tai Shojo Furanken (2009) * Akumu no Elevator (2009) * Cafe Seoul (2009) * Kujira: Gokudo no Shokutaku (2009) * Syun Kin Syou (2008) * Akanbo (2008) * Clearness (2008) * Itsuka no Kimi e (2007) * A! Osara Ni Kubi Ga Notteiru! (2007) * Sukitomo (2007) * Boys Love (2006) * Zura-Deka - The Rag Cop (2006) * Ulysses (2006) * Dance Master (2006) * The Prince of Tennis (2006) * Karasu wa naite iruka? (2006) * Kabuto-Oh Beetle (2005) * Umizaru (2004) * Toki no Kaori: Remember me (2001) Curiosidades * Debut: 2001 * Aficiones: Ver películas, fotografía, boxeo, fútbol, aikido y capoeira * Sus padres fueron hippies y por eso el creció escuchando a Bob Marley, Joni Mitchell, Herbie Hancock, John Coltrane. * Le debe a su abuela su nombre de pila, Saito cuenta que ella fue quien lo salvo porque sus padres iban a ponerle un nombre horrible y ella los convenció de ponerle "Saito". * Desde los 16 años trabajó de modelo durante varios años antes de dedicarse a la actuación. * Por su trabajo de modelo ha trabajado y visitado muchos lugares como Francia, Italia, Londres y vivió 2 años en París (Francia). * Ha vivido también en Hong Kong y en Tailandia. * Su comida favorita es la Tailandesa. * Escribe poemas y guarda todo lo que ha escrito. * Le encanta la Fotografía, el fútbol, y ver películas. * Le interesan mucho los temas sociales y ecológicos, siempre escribe, reflexiona y/o participa en eventos de este tipo. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1981 Categoría:Coridel Entertainment